Conventional electron-beam (e-beam) lithography systems and methods are typically associated with low throughput, thereby limiting conventional e-beam lithography systems and methods to low volume production environments or applications. However, new e-beam lithography systems and methods have been designed to increase the throughput of e-beam lithography. For example, advances in MEMS technology have enabled the use of electron-optical MEMS devices within an e-beam lithography system to allow for parallel e-beam lithography. Thus, the use of the electron-optical MEMS devices is increasing the throughput of e-beam lithography so that such technology may be used in higher volume production environments or applications.
The electron-optical MEMS component may be subject to electrostatic charging. For example, electrons may become embedded into portions of the electron-optical MEMS component and an electron charge may build up on the electron-optical MEMS component. Such a charge build up may interfere with the operation of the electron-optical MEMS component.
As such, what is needed are systems and methods to discharge electrons from electron-optical MEMS components used in e-beam lithography. For example, a charge drain coating may be applied to portions of the electron-optical MEMS component that are susceptible to electrostatic charging.